


ghsaghs

by ghsaghs



Category: ghsaghs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghsaghs/pseuds/ghsaghs
Summary: 【轮回】小丑x魅影x曙光  ooc瞎写 铠约婴儿车





	ghsaghs

突然门外传来敲门声，接着传来小丑的声音，“喂，刀男，你知道魅影去哪了吗？”  
曙光抬着魅影的双腿，一下一下有节律地撞击。魅影没有支撑点只得搂着曙光挂在他身上不被掉下去。  
小丑？魅影略瞪大了双眼，不要…他不想自己这副模样被小丑看见。  
“…”曙光看穿了他的想法，突然狠狠地顶撞那个穴/口  
“唔…！”魅影死死咬住嘴唇不让自己发声。  
曙光顶得魅影眼前一花，奈何这个人就是一点声音都不发，即使嘴巴都咬破了。  
“刀男？你别装死，你看到魅影了吗！”   
魅影感觉自己要被这炙热的东西给贯/穿了。小丑的声音忽远忽近，他想应他在。但是，他不敢。  
“小鬼，别叫了。”曙光心烦，看怀里的人不停地颤抖，又觉好笑。凑到他耳边轻轻道，“喂，魅影，小鬼找你呢。”  
魅影不应，只在压抑不住的时候闷哼。  
曙光随即将魅影抬高，粉嫩的rt一览无余，他咬了咬小粉点，一手不忘揉捏，不断交替。魅影的那处从未受过这种刺激，不禁仰直了脖颈。这一派风光着实诱人，曙光又一口咬上，像在标记什么东西一样。  
就是不叫啊，真有骨气。  
“你说魅影？”曙光回小鬼道。  
魅影极度紧张，冷汗不停地冒出。曙光甚至感受到肉/穴越发得紧，夹得他疼。曙光拍了下魅影的臀/部，示意他放松点。然而并没有什么用。  
曙光觉得魅影应该到极限了，若是小丑发现魅影被自己肏得醉生梦死，那小鬼会是什么样呢，可不比那个亲亲强多了。  
忽然，魅影堵住了曙光的嘴。曙光震惊了几秒，反应过来后粗暴撬开“惹事”人的牙口，狂热任性，像毒蛇一样缠住他。  
魅影本来是怕快出声才出此策，没想到还被咬了舌头。   
“他在哪我怎么知道啊，出去了吧好像。”曙光心情大好，决定还是把他支走。  
“哦，那我去找他啦。”随即门外啪的一下。  
到这魅影才松了一口气，发现自己已经满嘴的腥味。然而身下这人是不会让他喘气的，令人发指抽/插频率带来的折磨，比以前受过的任何伤更痛。  
“啊…唔…”魅影终于忍受不住而出声。  
听到魅影声音，曙光觉得身下那根东西躁动了起来，仿佛又粗大了几份。  
“曙光…你非…非要…嗯…这么羞辱我吗…”  
这个高大的青年看着魅影近在咫尺的小脸，因情欲而变成醉酒红，蓝色的发丝粘着汗乖乖贴在脸颊上，仔细一看，眼里还水汪汪的，眼角发红，一副被凌辱的模样全然与平时清冷的气质不同，全身因药物而软绵绵得趴在自己身上。此时此刻，可真是能挑起男人最原始的欲望。  
“…你不是说我随便怎样都可以…”  
男人低头吻住怀里人，缠绵绻遣，小心翼翼的引导他张口。  
曙光觉得自己疯了，本来做这种事，除了羞辱魅影外，是有点私心，但他低估自己对魅影的感情，此刻他更想好好疼爱一番身前这个人。  
魅影睁开眼，却意外发现曙光满脸的享受，他吻得很认真，像在讨他欢心一样。若不是身下还在撕裂疼痛，魅影承认这是一个温柔至极的吻。  
曙光眉眼深邃，鼻梁又极挺，如此英俊帅气。不是亲身在经历，任谁也不会想到他会做这种事。  
魅影感觉自己的背终于和墙分开，曙光抱着他，旋即又丟在上床，看到那根东西那一刻，魅影不由被它的尺寸惊到，是怎么进入自己身体的。

  
To be continued  
………………  
曙光的眼神黯淡下来。  
眼前这个人。  
就是灭门的凶手，和10年前没有改变，一模一样。因为试验的原因，他的身体不管过多久还是17.8的形态，而自己已经是20岁孔武有力的青年。  
当年那个噩梦般的无法打败的男人，如今却软绵绵躺在自己身下。两处场景，当两张脸重叠的一瞬间，仿佛这一切都是虚幻。  
魅影…是魅影…恨…还是恨。  



End file.
